snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Guide
This is the episode guide of Saturday Night Live. The show is currently on its 45th Season 1970s Season 1 Season 2 *''Mardi Gras Special aired on February 20, 1977.'' Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 1980s Season 6 Season six was unusually short. It began later than other seasons, was put on hiatus for retooling in March following Jean Doumanian's dismissal and Dick Ebersol being hired as the show's executive producer, and was cut short due to the 1981 Writers Guild of America strike. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 *''SNL Film Festival aired on March 2, 1985.'' Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 13 was abbreviated due to the 1988 Writers Guild of America strike. Season 14 Season 15 *''Saturday Night Live 15th Anniversary Special aired on September 24, 1989.'' 1990s Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 *''2nd Annual Saturday Night Live Mother's Day Special aired on May 9, 1993.'' Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 *''Saturday Night Live 25th Anniversary Special aired on September 26, 1999.'' 2000s Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 *''Live From New York: The First Five Years Of Saturday Night Live aired on February 20, 2005.'' Season 31 *''SNL Goes Commercial aired on November 5, 2005.'' *''Lost & Found: SNL In The '80s aired on November 20, 2005.'' *''Saturday Night Live: The Best Of Saturday TV Funhouse aired on April 29, 2006.'' Season 32 *''Saturday Night Live: Best Of 06-07 aired on May 7, 2007.'' *''Saturday Night Live in the '90s: Pop Culture Nation'''' aired on May 6, 2007.'' Season 33 Season 33 was abbreviated due to the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike. Season 34 * ''Saturday Night Live Presidential Bash 2008'''' aired on November 3, 2008.'' * ''Saturday Night Live Sports Extra 2009'''' aired on January 4, 2009.'' * ''Saturday Night Live Just Game Show Parodies'''' aired on March 8, 2009.'' * ''Saturday Night Live: Just Shorts'''' aired on May 17, 2009.'' This season consisted of 22 episodes to make up for the episodes that were cancelled last season due to the WGA strike. Season 35 * Saturday Night Live Weekend Update Thursday aired on September 17, 2009, September 24, 2009, and October 1, 2009. * Saturday Night Live Presents: A Very Gilly Christmas aired on December 17, 2009 * Saturday Night Live Sports All-Stars aired on January 31, 2010 * Saturday Night Live in the 2000s: Time and Again aired on April 15, 2010. 2010s Season 36 * The Women of Saturday Night Live aired on November 1, 2010. * Saturday Night Live Backstage on February 20, 2011. Season 37 Season 38 * Saturday Night Live Weekend Update Thursday aired on September 20, 2012 and September 27, 2012. * Saturday Night Live Christmas aired on November 28, 2012. Season 39 * Saturday Night Live Halloween aired on October 31, 2013 '' * ''Saturday Night Live Thanksgiving aired on November 27, 2013. * Saturday Night Live Christmas aired on December 4, 2013. * Saturday Night Live: The Best of This Season aired on January 4, 2014. * ''Saturday Night Live Presents: A SNL Sports Spectacular'''' aired on January 30, 2014.'' * ''SNL Shorts'''' aired on April 24, 2014.'' Season 40 * ''SNL's NFL Saturday'''' aired on January 31, 2015.'' * ''Saturday Night Live Valentines'''' aired on February 14, 2015.'' * ''SNL 40th Red Carpet Live'''' aired on February 15, 2015.'' * Saturday Night Live 40th Anniversary Special aired on February 15, 2015. Season 41 * SNL Goodnight Sweet Prince aired on April 23, 2016. Season 42 *''The 2016 SNL Election Special aired on November 7, 2016.'' *''Saturday Night Live Thanksgiving aired on November 23, 2016'' *''Saturday Night Live Christmas aired on December 14, 2016'' Season 43 Season 44 Season 45 Category:Episodes